Leviathan womb
.]] A Leviathan womb is a reproductive organ in which a singular Leviathan is born inside the deepest caverns of the planet Phaaze. The serpentine womb provides protection from outside influence while the Leviathan Infant inside gestates and matures. The Infant is fed an unlimited supply of pure Phazon, which promotes growth and allows the Leviathan to develop a Phazon Core. Over decades, the Leviathan and its womb are pushed closer to the surface, as the Leviathan gets larger and older. Eventually, when the Leviathan is at full size, it is launched from the surface of the planet to journey through space, until it reaches another planet to impact; the Leviathan itself then dies in the collision and its Phazon Core begins the process of turning the planet into a Phaaze clone. One Leviathan womb and its Infant were destroyed by Samus Aran in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Biology uses the Grapple Lasso to remove the tissue from the womb's side.]] The womb itself is an organic chamber, and has two translucent tissue plates at either side. This skin can be ripped off by physical stress. Behind the tissue is a cluster of Phazon vessels that secrete pure Phazon for the infant to consume. This is also where the infant Leviathan can be found. Unlike a traditional womb, the Infant is active and may move around within. Barbed thorns protrude from the bottom of the womb. Phazon tentacles also emerge from the womb's underside. These tentacles will twitch in agitation if the Leviathan Infant comes under attack. Also present on the underside are several black and red tendrils. The top of the womb extends into a long, flat, twisting body, that leads up through the shaft in which the womb resides. The body of the womb is dark and has intertwining surfaces that resemble muscle, while the underside is a fleshy pink colour. Cracks can be seen in the womb's body that glow a bright blue, and various fungal growths are apparent in places. A circular opening in the womb's mid-section resembles an optical unit, but upon closer inspection, seems to show an exposed brain. This, coupled with the Phazon barbs, makes the womb look very similar to a fully grown Phazon Core. It is unknown if the womb merges with the Leviathan when it becomes too large to support, or if the Leviathan is "born" and the womb is shed. Genesis Chamber s the Leviathan womb, after rupturing its side.]] Samus encounters one Leviathan womb in the Genesis Chamber on Phaaze. This room is an extremely tall cavern that seemingly stretches all the way to the planet's surface. The main part of the room consists of two ledges, with a Leviathan womb in between them. Beneath the womb is a fleshy slab that protects the Sanctum below. If Samus falls into this area, she will be bombarded with Phazon radiation flowing from the womb that will kill her in seconds. Tunnels leading into this room allow Phazon Metroids and Jelsacs to enter. Stranger is the inclusion of many molted husks from a creature "identical to the bioform you Samus encountered within the crater on Tallon IV". These husks can be seen upon various ledges leading up the cave's shaft. Samus removes the plates on the womb's sides to attack the vulnerable Leviathan Infant. The Infant repeatedly shifts to the other side of the womb, but Samus is able to continually shift between the sides to follow it. Her continued attack causes the Infant to explode, destroying the womb and removing the slab covering the entrance to the Sanctum. Scans ;Leviathan womb : "Serpentine organ serves as a Leviathan womb. Tissue on the sides looks like it could be torn off." ;Damaged womb : "The sides of the organ have been ripped off. The Leviathan Infant within is now vulnerable." Trivia ]] *Ian Olsen modeled and skinned the Leviathan womb. *The tint of the tissue plates on either side of the womb provides a very similar effect to the one seen on the menu screen of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and the Infant can be seen from outside moving around. This further supports the idea that the creature on the menu screen is a Leviathan Infant. *The alternative name of "Serpentine Womb" may be a reference to the Serpentine Cannon, as their purpose is to forcibly launch a Leviathan into space. Category:Phazon Category:Phaaze Category:Leviathans Category:Ian Olsen Category:Anatomy